1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for maintaining the position of gastrotomy tubes. More particularly, this invention relates to such apparatus having improved means for ventilating the wound area while protecting it from contaminants and for allowing access to the wound area for cleansing and changing of dressings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, gastrotomy tubes and other surgical tubes have been held in place by adhesive tape wrapped around the base of the tube and the adjacent skin surface. Such an arrangement, however, has several disadvantages. First, the tape rubs against the wound area, causing irritation. Second, the wound area is not allowed access to air, a situation that breeds infection. Third, bodily fluids escaping from the wound tend to destroy the adhesive properties of the tape. Fourth, although tape is fairly effective in preventing axial displacement of the tube, it is not effective in preventing rocking or swaying of the tube. Finally, the tape prevents access to the wound area for inspection and cleaning.
Accordingly, several devices have been invented for retaining in place surgical tubes which overcome one or more of the preceding disadvantages. Representative of these are the inventions disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. ______________________________________ 2,898,917 3,487,837 4,516,968 4,633,863 4,666,433 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,917 to Wallace discloses a retaining device for surgical tubes which comprises a disk removably affixable to the skin and a tube extending upwardly therefrom and which removably retains in position a surgical tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,837 to Peterson discloses a device for holding catheters in position and having a bell-shaped elastic body resisting axial displacement of the catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,968 discloses a catheter shield comprising a dome surrounded by a peripheral, skin engaging flange. Vents may be provided in the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,433 to Parks discloses a gastrotomy feeding device having a stabilizer comprising a disk having radial ribs on its underside. The ribs in combination with holes in the disk provide improved ventilation.
All of the above-listed patents disclose devices for holding a surgical tube in place which prevent axial displacement of the tube and/or swaying of the tube. In addition, certain of the above-listed patents, in particular U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,986 and 4,666,433, have ventilation holes to allow the wound area to breathe. However, none of the above-listed patents discloses a gastrotomy tube stabilizing device effectively maintaining the position of the tube while providing ready access to the wound area for inspection and cleaning.